


His Blue Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	His Blue Eyes

Jeremy whimpered helplessly against the circuit printed bed sheets, pitifully thrusting his hips into the air, eyes thoroughly dampened with his tears. gripping the sheets, he thrust up, letting ribbons of cum splatter gracefully across his stomach. spunk managing to fall across his porcelain face, patted down with smudging concealer. his chest paced for breaths, coming down from his orgasm, watching as his,, boyfriend snaked up to him, sly grin painted eerily over his face, leaning in close to Jeremy. 

"what a pretty baby I've got. doing anything daddy asks him to. getting his pretty little face and body all messy for daddy, hm" seans words felt like acid to Jeremy's ear, turning his face to the other side, avoiding what eye contact he possibly could with Sean.  
if he could, he would have never entered a relationship with a creep like Sean. only using Jeremy as a sex object. something to use for his personal gain whenever he was angry and pissed off. he'd use Jeremy as a sick way to relieve stress. to watch Jeremy's soft body convulse cum. splattering wherever it could.  
jeremy gave him self a moment to catch his breath, running a hand through his mussed hair, dragging a few droplets of cum through his hair with him. he watched out of the corner of his eye how Sean moved, opening the side drawer, removing lube, shutting the drawer with a small slam, seating himself besides Jeremy, a mischievous grin spreading contagiously across stupid face.  
Jeremy watched hesitantly as Sean began to lube his fingers up, adjusting his body to straddle Jeremy's, hunching over the smaller boy, shoving three lubed fingers into the pale boy, soaking in Jeremy's cries, how his body convulsed upwards at the sudden feeling.  
tears pricked threateningly at the corners of the brunettes eyes, taking a moment to begin spilling down his face.  
this wasn't what he wanted. he never wanted something like this. but he couldn't do anything to stop him. Sean always got his way. and this is something jeremy had disgustingly gotten used to.


End file.
